


Love is in the Air

by professional_fangirl101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl101/pseuds/professional_fangirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek both like each other and it's blatantly obvious to everyone yet they can't see it. Scott and Allison come up with a plan to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia's POV  
"Hey Lydia," Allison says. We are sitting in our room, watching 'Gossip Girl'.  
"Mmm?" I reply, keeping my eyes on the screen.  
"Do you think Scott forgot my birthday?"  
I mute the TV before replying, "Why would you think that?"  
"Well, it's just that it's already 11:00 and he hasn't come to see me yet. I'm probably just being paranoid but I would've thought he would have come to see me on my birthday."  
"How about I go check for you?"  
"Would you! Thanks, Lydia. Just, please don't tell him I sent you. I don't want him to think I'm mad at him."  
"No problem. I'll be back soon!" I grab my bag as I walk out the door and head to the boys dormitories. 

As I get to Scott and Stiles' room, I can hear them arguing over something. Perfect. Hopefully I'll catch them doing something idiotic.  
I open the door slowly trying not to make any noise. As I look inside I see Stiles lying on top of Scott reaching for the remote which is being held out of his reach.  
"C'mon, Scotty, I wanna watch Spongebob!" As I take in the scene, I notice that Stiles is only wearing Spongebob boxers and I have to stifle a laugh.  
"No, Stiles, you always want to watch Spongebob. We're going to watch The Simpsons." Stiles doesn't give in and keeps reaching for the remote. Being too preoccupied with trying to get the remote off Scott, Stiles doesn't notice his claws starting to grow.  
I'm surprised at how quickly it happens. One minute, Scott's just a normal teenage boy, the next he has claws, fangs, glowing red eyes and way too much facial hair for his age. A split second after Stiles realises Scott's transformation, Scott lets out one of his alpha roars and Stiles jumps 3 feet in the air, screaming and scrambles into the corner. Then he sees me and screams again and covers his naked top half.  
"C'mon, Stiles, what are you hiding from me? You don't have boobs," I say, struggling to keep my calm demeanour. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Scott laughing silently.  
"My-my-my-my dignity!" Stiles replies, still freaking out and covering his chest.  
"Oh, Stiles, you lost your dignity in grade 3," I can't help but let out a small chuckle at Stiles' reaction.  
"Now. Scott. We have a matter to discuss," I say, turning my attention to him. I try to sound slightly menacing and I guess it works because Scott's face slowly turns back to normal and he has a look of pure horror on his face.  
"Ha-ha, well, I guess this is my cue to leave," Stiles scrambles for the door but I close it before he gets there.  
"Uh-uh. You are involved in this too," I walk over to the couch dragging Stiles by his ear.  
"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Lydia!" He screams as I throw him on the couch. Scott is more mature and slinks to the couch and sits next to Stiles.  
"So, what did you get Allison for her birthday?" I ask Scott. I'm testing him to see if he actually did forget and by the scared look on his face I think he did. "You forgot didn't you?"  
"N-n-no!" He stutters.  
"I-I'm just gonna go now," Stiles attempts to escape again.  
"Stiles! Stop! Sit!" He slides onto the couch as far away from Scott as he can get.  
"You knew didn't you!" Scott yells, glaring at Stiles.  
"I thought you knew!" Stiles yells back, inching even further away from Scott. This time he notices the transformation start and squeals. He leaps off the couch and tries to hide behind me.  
"You. Should. Have. TOLD ME!" Scott screams, getting angrier by the second.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Stiles tries to hide further behind me. "Lydia, help me!"  
"Scott, you can be angry at Stiles, I understand, I would be too…"  
"Hey! This isn't helping!" Stiles interrupts.  
"…but that is no reason to go wolf on him!" I continue, ignoring Stiles. Scott whimpers before turning back to normal.  
"I'm sorry, Stiles. But you really should've told me or at least mentioned it." Scott says, eyes downcast.  
"I'm sorry too Scott. I really did think you knew." Stiles replies, sounding ashamed.  
"Now, see, that wasn't so hard was it," At that I get glares from both of them.  
"Well, we did have a party planned for her anyway," Scott says, obviously trying to prove his innocence.  
"Yes we have a party…planned…wait…we have a party planned?!" Stiles says looking confused.  
"Yes, Stiles, remember, with the balloons and games and…um…party stuff."  
"You don't have a party planned, do you?" I ask Stiles, knowing he's a terrible liar.  
"Ye-no," he says, ashamed.  
"Please don't tell Allison! We will plan a party I promise. She will never know I forgot!" Scott says, freaking out.  
"Well, it'll cost you," I say, a plan already forming in my head.  
"What's the cost. I'll do anything!" Wow, Scott's really freaking out about this.  
"Hmm…how about…I get to organise the guest list," This'll be good.  
"Done!" Scott looks relieved at my answer. Just you wait, wolf boy, just you wait. 

Stiles' POV  
First day of classes and I'm late. Great. When I finally make it to English, I make the mistake of bursting through the doors while the teacher is in the middle of talking.  
"Sorry I'm late I…just…got lost," I say, ashamed and embarrassed. I feel my face go red.  
"Ah, you must be Mr Stilinski," the teacher says, sounding none too impressed. I scan the room for an available seat and see one right at the back. I walk slowly towards it and hear the teacher mutter behind me, "Great, a troublemaker," I sit in my seat and sink as low down as I possibly can.  
"If you want I can show you around later," I hear someone whisper beside me. I slowly turn my head and see a boy who has the looks of a model. He has hazely green eyes, black hair that is spiked upward and holy shit his cheek bones look like they were crafted by God himself, and oh man, those eyebrows did him justice. If you want the short term, he was incredibly hot.  
"Uhhhh…what?" God, I sound like an idiot.  
"You said you got lost. I thought I'd help you out."  
"Ahhh…ummm…errr…"  
"Stilinski, Hale, this is not the time for private conversations," Great, the teacher already hates my ass.  
The rest of the lesson was spent by me staring at Hotty McHotpants and I was surprised when at the end of the lesson, he turned to me and said, "So, I'll see you tonight then?"  
"Um…tonight?"  
"Yeah, the party. You are going right?"  
"Oh, right, yeah. I'm going, I mean Allison is one of my best friends…um…" God, Stiles. Shut up.  
"Ok, see you there," he says before walking off.  
"Yeah, see…you…" Wait, does that mean he wants to talk to me there? Holy God.

"Argggggg!" I groan as I flop onto my bed.  
"What's wrong?" Scott asks, sounding genuinely concerned.  
"Argggggg!"  
"Oh, man Stiles, what'd you do?"  
"Why do you always automatically assume that I did something?"  
"Because most of the time you have done something."  
"Well, not this time ok?"  
"Fine, then what's wrong?"  
"Cheekbone God…English…arggggg!"  
"Who?"  
"Hazely green eyes, spiky black hair, cheek bones that look like they were crafted by God himself, and eyebrows that do him justice!"  
"Dude this isn't helping. Don't you know his name?"  
"Uh..H-Hale?"  
"Hale, Hale, Hale…Oh, you mean Derek!"  
"Wait, you know him?!" I say as I sit bolt upright on my bed.  
"Yeah, he's the captain of the basketball team."  
"Oh-oh…Oh my god!"  
"What now?"  
"He-he said he wanted to see me tonight!"  
"Ooh, perfect!"  
"What! No! It's not perfect at all!"  
"Why not? You're Stiles!"  
"Yeah, and how has that ever helped me in the past?"  
"W-well there was…um…"  
"Exactly."  
"C'mon dude, let's just get ready for the party."  
"Arggggg!" I flop back down face-first onto my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott's POV**  
"Balloons, Check. Cake, check. Guests, hopefully check. Streamers, check. Food...wait...crap!"  
"Don' Worr, Scottie. Got' it," Stiles said with a mouthful of food.  
"Stiles! That's for the guests!"   
"B-but I am a guest!" Scott facepalms himself.  
"Oh my god, i hope everything is ready!" I'm panicking. I don't want Allison to know that I forgot her birthday.  
"Wow, dude, it's fine. whatever you do, she will still love you." Stiles replied, sounding exasperated. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Lydia texted me, she's on her way with Allison."  
I only just heard the end of Stiles' sentence because I ran off before he could finish.  _I need to get her present!_  Just then, there was a knock at the door. _I hope that's the guests and not Allison!_ "Stiles!" I yell out.  
"On it!" I hear the door open and can't help but listen in.  
"O-oh, hi!" I hear Stiles say.  
"Hello, Stiles, isn't it?" I can just imagine Stiles' mouth dropping open.   
"H-how did you know my name?" I can't help laughing at these two. They are both so oblivious.   
"Isaac," Derek replies.  _Who the hell is Isaac?_  
"Huh? O-oh, Scarfman!"  _Oh, him. He's...odd._  
"Hey!" That must be Isaac.  
"Are you going to let us in or are you just gonna let us all freeze out here?" Oh, Lydia must have invited Malia.  
"Malia! That's not nice!" Oh, no. That's Kira. She has the biggest crush on me.  _Well, that's one person I'll have to avoid tonight._  I hear the shuffle of shoes along the floor. I hurry to grab Allison's present.   
"Found it!" I whisper to myself as i find it wrapped and hidden under the bed. I got her a necklace with blue sapphires. I begin to walk downstairs and I see Stiles dancing awkwardly on his own to the music he must've put on while I was upstairs.  
"Hey, buddy!" I say when I walk over to him. "Taylor Swift...really!" I joke with him. He has always been obsessed with her and I often come back to our dorm with him blasting one of her albums and singing to it at the top of his lungs whilst dancing like an idiot. All of which he was doing now, though he had the decency to not be screaming the lyrics.  
"What? Derek seems to like it," he whispers, obviously trying not to let Derek hear him. I look over at Derek and he does seem to be enjoying it. Well, he isn't dancing like an idiot, though I don't think I could ever imagine Derek dancing at all, but he is smiling. He doesn't look over or show any signs of hearing Stiles but I would bet he heard. Nothing gets past his werewolf hearing.   
_Ding-Dong! Shit! That'll be Allison!_  I rush to the door to meet her but look over my shoulder at Stiles and see him staring at Derek. I have to stifle a laugh. I open the door and Allison and Lydia are there.  
"Allison!" I say and tackler her in a huge bear hug. I probably look like an idiot, but I don't care. Ever since I realised I'd forgotten her birthday, I had avoided her for the rest of the day so I wouldn't spill anything about the party. I really missed her.  
"Happy Birthday!" I say as I pull away from her and offer her the box wrapped in blue paper with a purple ribbon tied around it.  
"Scott! Thank you!" She replies before attacking me with another bear hug.  
"Open it!"  
She rips the paper off and opens the box, "Oh, Scott! I love it!"  
"Here," I pull her inside, step around behind her and clasp the necklace around her neck. She turns around and kisses me. Not just a small peck on the lips, a big, passionate kiss. I turn around and just see the end of Isaac's scarf disappearing out the back door and no one is left in the room. "C'mon, let's go out the back. Lydia, can you get the drinks?" Lydia walks over to the kitchen and starts filling the cups with punch.  
I pull Allison out the door and over to Stiles. He is still staring at Derek who is now standing next to the pool on his own.  
"Talk to him," I say to him when we get there.  
"Hmm?" Stiles says, distracted.   
"You. Go. Talk to him."  
"What! N-no! I-I...No!" Stiles rambles.  
"Oh, yes you will!" I say and push him towards Derek with enough force that he stumbles into him but Derek quickly puts his arms out and steadies him.  
"Oh...um...hi, Derek?" Stiles mutters, a questioning tone in his voice.  
"Hi, Stiles. Did you want something?" Derek replies.  
"Um...no...I mean...I just..." Just then, Lydia walks over with a plate full of cups.  
"Anyone want a drink?" She says as she flourishes the tray expertly.  
"No thanks," Derek says before turning to Stiles. "What about you Stiles?" Stiles doesn't say anything, just shakes his head vigorously.  
"Okay then," Lydia says with a smile before heading off but not before she bumps into Derek, knocking him into the pool, trying to make it look like an accident and failing.  
"Lydia! What the hell was that for?" Stiles practically screams at her.  
"What? He's wearing a white shirt." Stiles has a look of pure horror on his face at this statement.  
"Stiles! Help! I can't swim!" Derek yells, trying to stay above the water.  _I never thought I'd see Derek flailing his arms around like an idiot._ I have to stop myself from bursting out laughing right there and quickly head over to the edge of the pool, pulling Allison behind me, to see if I can help. Luckily, Derek only fell in close to the edge of the pool, pulling Allison behind me, to see if I can help. There's no way Stiles will be able to pull Derek out by himself.  
As Stiles struggles to get enough strength to pull Derek out, I see him stop flailing and notice that he is actually treading water. Stiles is too focused on trying to get him out that he doesn't notice. This time I can't help the little giggle that escapes and Stiles looks at me like I'm an idiot.  
"What the hell are you laughing at like a time like this Scott! Derek could drown..." But Stiles can barely finish his sentence before Derek pulls him into the pool.  
Now I'm full on laughing. I can't stop even though my stomach is sore and I can barely breathe. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Allison says and I stop laughing and just have time to see a huge smile spread across her face before I'm falling. It takes me a second to realise what happened and I only just have enough time to take in a breath before I slam into the cold water.  
"What the hell was that for!?" I scream at her though I'm not actually that mad. I'm not actually that mad. It's actually quite refreshing.  
"That was for forgetting my birthday!" she says, trying to sound angry but I can see she's finding it difficult, for Derek isn't the only one wearing a white shirt tonight.  
"Ok, fine. I guess I deserved that. Can you help me out now please." I say, putting on my puppy dog eyes. It's not that difficult cause of the werewolfyness and all but she still tries to fight it.  
"Oh, no. You're not going to trick me. You'll just pull me in like Derek did with Stiles. At this I look over to them and see that they're splashing each other with water.  _Okay. That is proof that Derek likes him back. Now, just to get him to realise this._ I think before snapping my attention back to Allison.  
"C'mon, don't you trust me?" This comment along with the eyes wins her over but she still reaches down reluctantly. As soon as I grab her hand, I yank her in with me and she barely has time to screams before she lands in the pool.  
"Scott!" She yells at me as she surfaces again. I just shrug and dive down between her legs so that she is sitting on my shoulders when I resurface. "Scott! Put me down!" She yells in between giggles that she tries to hide.  
"Okay," I say before throwing her in the air.  
After she lands in the pool and when she resurfaces she is already laughing uncontrollably and we wade over to Stiles and Derek and join in their splashing fight.

**Derek's POV**  
Stiles, Allison, Scott and I are still soaking wet from our dip in the pool and now that everyone has arrived, we are all getting weird looks from people. This doesn't last long of course because eventually everyone is too drunk to notice or care and some of them have even taken dunks in the pool.  
I can't help thinking of what I overheard Stiles and Scott talking about before Lydia not so subtly pushed me in the pool.  
_Why was Stiles staring at me? Does he like me? Do I want him to like me?_  
"What are you thinking about?" Isaac says, snapping me out of my daydream.  
"Stiles," I say, sounding a bit more dreamy than I would've liked.  
"Really? Again? You just need to ask him out already. It's so obvious that he likes you back." I turn to Isaac with a look of shock. _Is it really that obvious that I like Stiles...did I just admit to myself that I like Stiles?_  
"Dude, you're staring at him!" Isaac says, waving his hands in front of my face. I didn't even realise I was staring. _Why can't I stop staring at him?_ Whilst I'm trying to look away, Stiles happens to look over and catches me staring. Luckily, this is just what I need to snap myself back to reality. I cannot act all gaga about Stiles. If anyone found out that I liked someone, I would never hear the end of it. Especially Stiles. _Skinny, defenceless, Stiles._  
Ok, I really need to get over him. _Alright,_ I think as I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _I'm over him. I'm not thinking about him, I'm not...oh no._ I make the mistake of opening my eyes and see him doubled over laughing at something Scott said. _Shit, he looks so cute. I'm never getting over him._ "Hey, dude, you now you're wearing a white shirt, right?" Isaac asks me, snapping me out of my daydream about Stiles.  
"Um, yeah. So what?" I ask.  
"And you're soaking wet..." Isaac replies.  
"And..." _Where's he going with this._  
"Dude. Stiles is totally checking you out," Isaac says frustrated that I didn't figure it out.  
"No he's not, he would never..." I cut myself off when I turn to see that Stiles actually _is_ checking me out. When he sees that he's caught, he quickly turns back to Scott and tries (and fails) to act natural. _How can he look adorable even when he looks like an idiot?_ I ask myself. _I have to get out of here_. I head through the crowd of people, trying to find the front door.   
Eventually, the crowd parts in-front of me and I see the door. Just as I'm about to head in that direction, I feel a hand grab my arm from behind. I turn to see none other than Stiles standing in front of me.  
"Hey! Sourwolf, where you going?" Stiles asks, a confused look on his face. _He must've been looking at me when I decided to leave and followed me. Shit, I was trying to get away from him._  
"Leaving," I say, putting a bit too much malice in my voice. I turn back around to the door and before I can take one step, Stiles is in front of me again, putting his hands out to stop me.  
"Oh, no you're not," he says, trying to sound menacing but just ending up sounding more adorable. _No. Stop. You can't think of him like that._  
"Yes, I am," I say, trying to push him out of the way but also trying not to hurt him.   
"How are you going to get past me then? You gonna use that big fist of yours? C'mon, show me that fist!" I feel my cheeks fill with blood. I can tell that Stiles notices too because his cheeks also turn bright red. "You can try to leave all you want but you'll have to get past me first," he crosses his arms over his chest. I put up my fist and I see him flinch. "Wow. That's...um...that's a...big fist you got there," Stiles stutters. I feel a smirk cross my face and slowly drop my hand back to my side. "I'm still not letting you leave," Stiles says after he regains his composure. He reaches out and grabs my hand I am sure that he has to be wearing one of those electric shock buzzers because the bolt of electricity I feel flow from his fingertips makes me flinch. _Did he feel that too?_ I think _._ I don't have much time to contemplate it though because Stiles has pulled me onto the dance floor and is doing the sprinkler in front of me.  
I feel embarrassment flow through my body and for a second I contemplate leaving Stiles and walking straight out the door, cause I'm pretty sure he's having too much fun to notice, but I can't bring myself to do it. I can't be that mean to him. And besides, he looks pretty adorable when he's dancing like an idiot.  
Eventually, I start getting into the rhythm and slowly start bobbing up and down to the beat. "That's the way, Sourwolf." Stiles says and grabs my hands and starts waving them around. I just stand still and leave them limp. _I'll let him have his fun. It's embarrassing enough to be seen with him dancing like an idiot but at least people will see I'm not giving in to it._  
Oh god, why do I like him? Oh, that's right, cause he's freaking adorable.  
I look over at Isaac and see that Scott is standing with them and they are looking over at us. Scott puts his hand up to high-five Scott without taking his eyes off us and I give them the infamous Derek Hale Glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more. I'll try to post as regularly as I can. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. XD


End file.
